


Stop! Hammer time!

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A wall goes down, Bad Puns, M/M, bad choice of music, no walls were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: During their lives as hunters Sam and Dean had stumbled upon many magical trinkets, things, items, weapons, potions and anything else humans could cast magic upon. This was the reason they were extremely careful as they started to sort out one of the store rooms of the bunker.





	Stop! Hammer time!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of my Satureday Facebook Prompts. 
> 
> The Prompt can be found below and if you want to join this Prompt thing...every Saturday my friend and Beta CrowNoYami posts a prompt in the facebook group "All Things Sabriel and Speightalecki 18+" 
> 
> Request a join if you are interested :) 
> 
> Have fun!

During their lives as hunters Sam and Dean had stumbled upon many magical trinkets, things, items, weapons, potions and anything else humans could cast magic upon. This was the reason they were extremely careful as they started to sort out one of the store rooms of the bunker. Some of the things stored there were so old they were unable to read the labels and so they left those items to Castiel to deal with. It was only natural that things would happen when Sam and Dean Winchester clean up magical items and when Dean was the one who got hit with some kind of glittering powder it was amusement enough for Sam.

Dean was hit with a powder that turned him into mix of human and lupine being. He was mostly human but now and then he would end up with lupine ears or claws or teeth… and he was following Cas around like a loyal dog.

When Sam served Dean his dinner, cheeseburger with fries and cheese sticks, in a big metal bowl with his name carved into it, Sam made a run for it through the bunker with a cursing Dean hot on his tail. Sam laughed his ass off that evening.

Well, in the storage rooms of the bunker you would expect to find dangerous things but not… when you want to hang up a picture. In one of the rooms full of tools and cleaning supplies Sam had found a tool kit with old but good tools. Before Dean could call dibs on it he had sneaked the tool kit into his room. After Sam inspected the tools, nothing made him grow wings, horns or turned him into a dog, he picked up the hammer after he chose where he wanted to hang up the picture. Cas had taken it with his phone. It displayed Sam and Dean in the war room in a play fight over the last cookie and both had big smiles on their faces.

The moment the hammer it the wall… the wall was gone, and Sam was covered in dust and debris and more was coming from above. Coughing and blinded by dust, Sam stumbled and ran right into the next wall and when the hammer connected with the second wall… this wall was gone too. Sam coughed more, and he was sure he could hear Dean over the sound of falling debris and his own coughing. _“Gabriel…”_ Sam roared in his mind and hoped that his archangel would hear him before the bunker came down in his head.

There was a flutter of wings that caused more dust to blow up and after a snap the walls were repaired, the debris and dust gone but Sam was still coughing. “I leave for a day and you start to renovate without me Samoose. No wonder you break everything.” Slim fingers on his throat and after a soft tingle of grace Sam could breath again.

After Sam took a few cleaning breaths, he looked up at his archangel from his sitting position on the ground. “I didn’t start to renovate. I just wanted to hang up a picture and the walls started to break down.” That was the moment Dean came around the corner. “Everything safe again?” “Yeah, everything is good again Dean,” responded Sam who motioned Dean to come closer with his hand still holding the hammer.

“Hold your horses there young Padawan before you kill us,” Gabriel yelped before he gripped Sam by the wrist. Puzzled, Sam looked from the hand around his wrist to Gabriel’s face. “I have no idea why he’s here or how he found his way down here, but you need to be really careful with this thing Sam.” Frowning, Sam got up with some difficulties as Gabriel was still holding him by the wrist. “I have no idea what you are talking about Gabriel. It’s just a hammer I found in a tool kit in one of the cleaning rooms.”

Gabriel snorted and nodded in the direction of the hammer. “If this is ‘only’ a hammer I look like Tom Hiddleston in my free time. No, you overgrown moose. This is Thor’s Hammer; Mjolnir in disguise. Looks like this thing learned a few tricks from me.” As if saying its name lifted the magic, the hammer in Sam’s hand changed its form to something even Sam could identify as the legendary Norse hammer Mjolnir. It took a lot from Sam to not simply drop the damn thing.

“I really want to put this down for a moment.” Carefully, Sam inched his way to the kitchen and placed the hammer on the kitchen table. He was almost surprised when the table didn’t collapse under the hammer. Sam stared at the hammer for a while as Gabriel started to eat one candy bar after another, but Dean got bored and switched on the radio.

The lovely lyrics of MC Hammer roared through the kitchen…

 

_That's word because you know_

_You can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh)_

_You can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh)_

_Break it down_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh)_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Stop Hammer time_

 

Sam and Dean looked both to Gabriel who started to cry with laughter. “Seriously… I just wanted to make a joke about Sam having prettier hair than Chris Hemsworth but this even better because it’s not my doing.”

Gabriel sang the lyrics for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well! 
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
